inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5
It begins when Jaken guides Sesshomaru to a temple to find rather or not it leads to Sesshomaru's treasure, The temple is guarded by wolf demon but Sessomaru easily kills with his poison whip, Jaken get on top of the stop and his staff of two heads' Lady scream telling them that it's not the right place where the treasure is. So the two asked for a boat from a bunch of bandits who refuses so Jaken got the chance to kill them all and they get a boat and float down the river. Jaken asked Sesshomaru if they need to talk with Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru assumes that Inuyasha is still sealed to a tree for 50 years by Kikyo. Jaken got the word from someone who told him that the spell is broken and Inuyasha is free. So they go back to the place where the tree where Inuyasha was pint to. Not from behind Myoga finds out about their plot and hurries back to Inuyasha before the duo do. Meanwhile Kagome brings her bike and her first aid Kit so she can heal Inuyasha's wound from their battle Yura. Inuyasah was sitting up in a tree that has no leaves on it whatsoever. Kagome told him that she has to heal him ,but He refuses, so Kagome told him to "Sit" to get him off the tree. Kaede was with other kids from their village with her arm still in a cast from before. the Kids told her that Inuyasha and Kagome are having fun, but Kaede knows it's not what they think of it is. So Inuyasha pushes Kagome aside and showed her that his arm is already healed without any scars on it. Out of nowhere Inuyasha feels something on his chest and it's Myoga the flea. They group head back to Kaede's hut that night and Myoga tell them about the remains of Inuyasha's father. Inuyasha however doesn't know anything about his father. Kaede told him that his father was a great demon and this area was his domain. When Kagome asked about his mother, Myoga told her that she was the most beautiful woman Inuyasha's father loved, at that time Inuyasha storms out and told that his mother died a long time ago. Kagome rides her bike back to tree where she found Inuyasha staring off into the sky. All of a sudden a gust made Inuyasha jump off the tree and make Kagome hide with his to the grass. As the clouds passed by a carriage was flying in the air and there was a woman inside. Inuyasha said "mother" in front of Kagome who was surprised to hear it. On the Other side of the carriage was a gigantic Demon ogre grabbing the carriage along with Inuyasha's mother in its hand. As inuyasha tried to free her, he was stopped by a poison whip by his older demon brother Sesshomaru. Making sure that Inuyasha believes that his mother is revived from the dead, Inuyasha successfully manage to free her, and he asked Kagome to look after her while he fights with Sesshomaru and Jaken. Inuyasha hit pretty hard and then His mother stopped the attack with a bright like. As Inuyasha came to he finds himself in a pretty place where his mother tells him that she has to go back to the netherworld. But before she goes there, she makes magical pedal and place them into the pond they were by. it shows Inuyasha was a kid and he was going after his ball that was kicked by other people who were teasing him for being called a half demon. He then runs into his mother's arms and asked her what's a half-breed. she doesn't give him an answer instead she hugs him tightly and cried on top of him. Kagome came too and see Inuyasha and him with his mother until all of a sudden the mother's face doesn't have a reflection which means that she isn't his mother, and she finds herself paralyzed and wasn't about to shout his name. Trivia * This is the first time we here about Inuyasha's family * We see Inuyasha as kid while he was looking at the water. * Kagome manage to get her bike through the well and worn a different outfit instead of her school Uniform, * This is the first time we see that none of the characters using a sacred jewel shard.